


Fuck Gaseous Pits

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: Alphabet Request Meme Fills [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, once upon a time in old headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Jake♡Dirk] Jake is all up for dangerous adventure, but he has to concede that Dirk's brand of adventure is quite different from his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Gaseous Pits

**Author's Note:**

> posting old fics, request fill from november 2012
> 
> Prompt: O => Orally

Gaseous Pit #5 was apparently far more toxic than Gaseous Pit #3, previously assumed to be the worst. Dirk got out without problems, or at least non that he let on, while Jake had to be pulled out by him due to the lack of oxygen getting to him. Dirk hauls him to a discreet hole in a tower and sets him against the wall and Jake flails his arms to be released. He shoves the mask against his face despite it being strapped tight around his head, takes a deep breath and promises himself that he'll never take breathing for granted ever again. He'd happily trade a leg to just keep breathing, though he'd like it if it didn't come to that.   
  
"We won't be going back down there, can't risk you getting poisoned," Dirk states, continuing before Jake can catch his breath to protest, "I can't have an antidote made in time. Even if I did it's not as if I could give it to you here; it'd be counter-productive. It might be best to avoid any more pits, actually."  
  
Jake eventually catches his breath, and by then Dirk's walked off to observe the green landscape, likely keeping an eye out for any more of those skeleton beasts. He retrieves his Golden Eyes from his specibus, just in case, but he doesn't get up. Instead, he takes his chance to comment on Dirk's change of plans. "Surely not  _all_  of them can be like that. And I would wager that it would not be out of your capability to find a way to deliver an antidote into either of us, say you had one."  
  
Dirk shrugs, hasn't even looked back to check on Jake yet. Jake doesn't take offense to it, it's better to have Dirk scanning the area while Jake's momentarily out of commission.  
  
"I would have to administer it orally."  
  
Jake frowns under his mask when Dirk turns his head back just slightly. He knows he's probably smirking underneath his rocket mask, that insufferable quirk at the corner of his mouth. His groan is muffled, but Dirk heard him anyway if the snort-chuckle he made was any indication of his apparent amusement. Thirteen weeks down, nine more to go until the date his alternate universe grandmother mentioned. He swallows thickly; they have to survive, and Dirk's cracking jokes.   
  
"Not on this blasted planet, my good friend, not here indeed."  
  
He can't say he minds Dirk's "party time" attitude too much, though.


End file.
